


My World

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: They say that true love will always happen, that it's fate, and that nothing you do will change it. James Potter can't help but wonder if this is the case, he thinks, believes, that him and Lily are meant to be, but what if it's not so? James thinks about her, wondering if she'll accept him, and she asks herself ...





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING: NEITHER THE SONG NOR THE CHARACTERS. Bold is James’s thoughts, normal text is Lily’s and italics is the song._  
  
Everyone knows about the story that J.K. Rowling brought to life through the Harry Potter books. If you don’t, you’d better stop reading right here. But what we know very little about is Harry’s parents and their friends. Sure, we know that four boys were part of a group named the “Marauders”�, and that they were all, except for one, animagi. But what else do we know? Not much…here is a brief insight to what I think the love/hate story is like…  
  
 _They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you_  
  
 **You sit there on the sofa staring into the fire with a slight smile on you face and your book nearly falling out of your hands. I read the title, “Gone with the Wind”�. How can you just sit there and do nothing? The fire lights up your face, makes your hair shine and your eyes sparkle. Your eyes. This brings me to another point. How often have I wished for you to look at me with something other than hate flaming in them? But it doesn’t happen. And I know that despite my desperate wishes that you never will.  
**

I yearned for you, I reached out for you when you were sad, were joyous when you were happy, comforted you when you were cold, loved you when you were alone. And what do I get in return? Anger. Fury that shows in every fibre of your being. I may have been at one time an ass. In fact, I was. And it was to show off. That and to try and catch your eye. Which I never did do. I failed to impress you and am now being punished for it, for my futile attempts of getting you to notice me. You did notice me, but not in the way I wanted.  
  
 _You like romantic movies, you never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more_  
  
I see you lurking in the shadows and smile softly to myself. You’re so clueless. You probably think it’s someone else I dream about. That my life revolves around some popular Ravenclaw with the looks and smarts. It’s true I want an intelligent person…and good looks may be an asset, but I’m just not sure as of now. And you don’t know it, but you’re not out of the race yet. You’ve changed so much in the past few months, but, I must ask, why? Is this some clever ploy to rope the girls you haven’t yet? To make the ones you have fall in love with you over again? Or have you really changed? Or have you changed…for me?  
I wish we could be friends, I really do. I think you and your friends are a great lot and I’d love to be able to come downstairs and just sit down and talk or cry on one of your shoulders. I know that you all would comfort and love me just like a loyal dog or a protective older brother. I also know I want to fall in love. With one of you? I’m not sure. I just know that I’m still considering you. Well, I think I’m falling for you.  
  
 _  
I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
Move heaven and earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_  
  
 **Oh shit. You’re dreaming of someone. I can see it in your eyes. Who is it? Just tell me and spare me the pain of having to find out. I wonder why you keep chasing after other guys. Can’t you see that It’s me who will love you, shelter you from the rain, love you and keep you safe? I’d give you everything and anything your heart desires. I would make you my world. But you always see right past me. At least you seemed to have forgiven me for my haughty behaviour, and I can’t help but think of this as a step forward.**  
But I refuse to think I have a chance. My heart was broken once, and God knows that I’m too proud to let it happen again. Strange. All those girls I had for one night stands and broke it off the next day, all of them, and I never realized that maybe I was hurting them. But I never even though of it until you broke mine. Then everything fell into shape and I stopped with the excessive amounts of girls. I no longer want a one night stand, I want a relationship, I think I’m ready. I’m sure there’ll be rough spots, but I know I’m going to make it through. The only one I want to go steady with, though, is you. And that won’t happen.  
  
 _I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby, open up your eyes_  
  
Good Christ boy, how stupid are you. Your face is twisted into some kind of frown and you stare at me unblinkingly. I gaze at you for a few minutes, squinting to see your eyes behind the glasses. I try and figure out what you’re thinking. I don’t know, I can’t tell. I turn away and face the window watching the snow fall softly down. I remember a day long ago when you came up to me outside and asked me to go out with you. I declined. I was thirteen and not ready for dates. I think that’s when it started. You seemed to think you weren’t good enough for me, even though you are too good for me.  
I smile softly and make a decision.  
  
 _  
I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
Move heaven and earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_  
  
 **I see you smile again. Jesus, tell me, and stop torturing me. Who are you thinking of? Tell me and save me. I am about to walk over and demand that you tell me and probably get slapped for doing so when you turn and start walking towards me. I panic and back up, wondering what I did wrong but you’re still smiling. You come closer and closer until you’re right in front of me.**  
“James,”� you say. “I’m so sorry.”� Then you gently put your arms around my neck and hug me, standing on tiptoes in order to bury your head in between my shoulder and neck. I am amazed and shocked and am sure you can feel my heart pumping. I cautiously wrap my arms around you, resting my hands just above your waist.  
  
 _You want tenderness (tenderness)  
I've got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man (want a man) who understands  
Well, you don't have to look very far_  
  
I smile and inhale deeply. You are so confused and you don’t even know why. I tighten my grip, look up and softly kiss you. I feel you draw back in bewilderment and I just smile.  
“Why?”� You ask. “Why must you do this to me Lily, when I know you love someone else?”�  
I smile and look at you. “I don’t love someone else,”� I say slowly. “I think I’ve always loved you.”�  
  
 __  
I can love you baby  
I can love you like that   
I will make you my world   
Move heaven and earth   
If you were my girl   
I would give you my heart   
Be all that you need   
Show you you're everything   
That's precious to me   
If you give me a chance   
I can love you like that 


End file.
